Fifty Sentences
by FlamesToAshes
Summary: Theme Set: Gamma. Mostly NanoFate, with a smattering of the other characters.


**A/N: **And I said I wouldn't post this on FFnet... Ah well... This is for Kasu, and thanks for cheering me up. This also goes out to En, and the many other writers/readers/lurkers in the Nanoha fandom. Please excuse the crappiness.

Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership for Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

-------

**#01 - Ring**

"Will you marry me?", she asked in a wavering voice; She was about to faint, after all.

**#02 - Hero**

Even if she's lauded as a saviour, she will never forget how _her_ hero saved her at the painful beginning.

**#03 - Memory**

When they were young, they had no idea of the fate that would befall them.

**#04 - Box**

It was time to pass the torch to the next generation, and she fondly caresses the wooden box before passing it to Erio.

**#05 - Run**

They were flying, and they were never ever going to stop.

**#06 - Hurricane**

The skies were peaceful, yet Nanoha could not help but stare and wish that she could fly once more.

**#07 - Wings**

Her anger extinguished with barely a whimper, and yet the silence was unbearable.

**#08 - Cold**

Raindrops were falling, and she couldn't feel them.

**#09 - Red**

Those eyes always betrayed her innermost feelings to anyone who cared enough to look.

**#10 - Drink**

"Nanoha-chan, won't you come drink with me~?", Fate falls haphazardly back onto the sofa, as she slurs her words in a giggly voice.

**#11 - Midnight**

Yellow and pink auras could be seen soaring around the Takamachi and Harlaown houses in the dead of night.

**#12 - Temptation**

Nanoha would always wink and smile and Fate would always blush and look down.

**#13 - View**

It wasn't the best of circumstances - they were both in battle - but they couldn't help but stare at each other like their lives depended on it.

**#14 - Music**

Fate sings beautifully, but they either had to get her drunk or have Signum dare her into doing so during their get-togethers; private sessions with Nanoha did not count.

**#15 - Silk**

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan! You two stained the bedsheets with what I don't want to know!", yelps Hayate as she gets up hurriedly from where she had been sitting and rushes off to the bathroom to wash her hand.

**#16 - Cover**

"Cover for us, Hayate-chan, we're going in!", and two pink and yellow flashes are seen before an explosion sounds.

**#17 - Promise**

They had parted with a promise to see each other again, but they never imagined they would meet again in battle.

**#18 - Dream**

Fate likes to sleep over with Nanoha, but sometimes she hates it because she can't sleep that well(actually, not at all) when she's spending all her time looking at the peaceful expression the other girl has on when sleeping.

**#19 - Candle**

"Make a wish, Fate-chan.", everyone chirps out at the same time, making the birthday girl blush and try to blow the candle out.

**#20 - Talent**

They were the best of the best - Riot Force 6's Strikers - and the best students Nanoha ever had the pleasure of guiding onwards.

**#21 - Silence**

They don't talk - not when they are still coming to terms with the fact that Nanoha has an almost zero chance of getting to fly again.

**#22 - Journey**

They've been on Asura, all over Mid-Childa, various TSAB-administered worlds, but they both agreed that the best to be was on Earth, in the Midoriya Cafe.

**#23 - Fire**

One day, Fate discovered that Nanoha likes singing in the shower - "Get a FAIYAHH POWAHHH!!!" - Needless to say, it traumatised her for life.

**#24 - Strength**

Bardiche Assault and Raising Heart Excellion would do anything for their Masters, including facing the wrath of the White Devil when waking them both up after a long night.

**#25 - Mask**

Fate has gotten good at acting that she is not hurt, not one bit, not at all, that the two of them(Nanoha and Yuuno) are happy together.

**#26 - Ice**

She could feel cold creeping upon her, as she falls to the ice and cries, "Don't go, Reinforce!"

**#27 - Fall**

No matter what, I would protect her; That was her promise and she has never failed once.

**#28 - Forgotten**

"The world will never forget my genius!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA", screams out a maddened Jail Scaglietti, before he gets knocked unconscious by Bardiche Zamber.

**#29 - Dance**

It's prom night, or more importantly, Nanoha and Fate's first official date as girlfriends.

**#30 - Body**

She would train as hard as she could, and even harder, in order to protect the smiles of everyone she cares for.

**#31 - Sacred**

A question comes from the oblivious Chrono, "Hmmm... Does this mean that if Fate goes through puberty, Arf will be in heat?"

**#32 - Farewells**

"Every goodbye comes with a new beginning, doesn't it?"

**#33 - World**

Fate has never denied that Nanoha is her everything, so when she sees the other girl on her knees, she doesn't need to think twice before saying, "Yes, I will."

**#34 - Formal**

Sometimes, Signum really hates paperwork when it takes away duel-duel time with Testarossa.

**#35 - Fever**

"Mmmphhh--! We can't do this now, you're sick!" - Fate finds herself succumbing to the heated kiss anyway.

**#36 - Laughter**

Nanoha's distinctive laughter is the first they hear when Shamal tells her that she has next to no chance of flying again - She said she knew her body the best, after all.

**#37 - Lies**

She could have snarled out a scathing reply with tears stinging in her eyes, but that wouldn't have changed anything.

**#38 - Forever**

The world would change, but they never would.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Maybe the world really hated her and would take everything she loved away from here, one by one, until nothing was left.

**#40 - Whisper**

She says softly, "Hold me, Fate-chan?"

**#41 - Wait**

Fate is all flustered - can't anybody knock?

**#42 - Talk**

To them, silences are not awkward; a glance, a smile, they all speak volumes.

**#43 - Search**

They would find her, and when they did, someone(or someones) would pay.

**#44 - Hope**

Think positive, think positive, she tells herself while feeling sorry for herself for having such a reckless partner.

**#45 - Eclipse**

As Nanoha speaks to Tiana and Subaru in that toneless voice, Fate feels all the worse for not being able to help.

**#46 - Gravity**

Not even gravity could bring down her spirit or her will to fly.

**#47 - Highway**

Fate drives like a maniac, and so Nanoha is glad that the roads are empty in the mornings, even if she can have an (legitimate) excuse to grab on to Fate.

**#48 - Unknown**

"Who are you, and what have you done to the Signum I know?!", Fate gasps out between laughs, and Signum feels like summoning Laevatein and ripping into Testarossa, once and for all.

**#49 - Lock**

I'll take your heart, and never give it back.

**#50 - Breathe**

Fate walks in after months away, and Nanoha can't but gasp when she sees the love that shines from those expressive wine-red eyes.

-------

**A/N:** I'm getting long-winded. You might have caught some references to other wonderful fics in the Nanoha fandom. More specifically, Feathers by Eagle8819, and Fireworks by Generation-A. Feathers was the first fic I read in the Nanoha section and it's trapped me in here since then. Not that I'm complaining though.

Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas.


End file.
